<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Vlog Your Field Trip by IronStrange3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683701">Don't Vlog Your Field Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000'>IronStrange3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Bully Flash Thompson, But I found it on Instagram, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a fanboy, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, what's this endgame you speak of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter finds out some of his classmates are heading to Stark Industries on a field trip, with Flash eager to "expose Peter's fake internship" to his YouTube viewers, it shouldn't bother Peter in the least. </p>
<p>So why is he so focused on it?</p>
<p>And what will Tony do when he finds out this has got Peter so upset?</p>
<p>Based on a post I saw on Instagram, a bit of a different take on the Field Trip trope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, peter parker and his field trips, peter parker’s field trip to stark industries</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Vlog Your Field Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few weeks ago, I commented that I'd write a fanfic based on an Instagram post about a class Peter wasn't in coming to the tower. (I'd like to personally shout out @madelline_ihy and @_._.n.o.p.e._._. for commenting in response to encourage me to write this.)</p>
<p>So, here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              “Hey, look who it is! It’s Penis Parker!”</p>
<p>              Peter, who had been stuffing books from his locker into his bag, rolled his eyes at the all-too-familiar nasty nickname. He glances over his shoulder to see his usual bully, Flash Thompson, holding his cell phone in his face, the little flashlight right in his eyes.</p>
<p>              Just when he thought this guy couldn’t possibly get more obnoxious (and more full of himself), apparently obtaining five thousand YouTube subscribers was enough to make him believe he was some big-time YouTuber with so many adoring fans who wanted videos of his everyday life.</p>
<p>              Turning back to his locker, Peter said nothing.</p>
<p>              Flash stepped closer. “Oh, come on, Parker! Why don’t you say ‘hi’ to the FlashMob?”</p>
<p>              A snort of laughter from nearby got their attention. The boys turned to see MJ leaning against another locker, shaking her head.</p>
<p> “Really? <em>FlashMob</em>?”  She stepped closer to Peter, looking right into Flash’s camera.</p>
<p>              Flash scoffed. “Yeah! Cause…you know, my name…and…a... <em>mob.”</em>  He lowered the phone. “Come on, Jones, I’d imagine as decathlon team captain, you’d be quick to catch on.”</p>
<p>              “Oh, no, I get it. It’s just stupid.”</p>
<p>              The bully sneered at her, before raising his phone camera yet again. “Anyway, Penis, wanna take a guess where fifth period Business is going this weekend?”</p>
<p>              Peter sighed, shutting his locker. “Where, Flash?” Flash’s face split into a huge grin, though it was hard for Peter see due to the bully shoving his phone’s light right into his face.</p>
<p>              “Stark. Industries.” He pulled his phone back. Peter’s face twisted up before he realized it.  This only made Flash laugh. “That’s right, Penis! I’ll be sure to ask your ‘boss’, Mr. Tony Stark, all about you! And when he confirms you’re full of shit, everyone online gets to see it!” Still grinning, he flipped on the front-facing camera and began to walk away. “You heard it here! Be sure to tune in this Saturday, when I find out what I’ve known all along about Penis Parker’s fake internship…”</p>
<p>              For a moment, Peter considered telling Flash he’d misinterpreted his expression, but it’s probably not a good idea to tell your bully that you’re concerned about how your mentor/father-figure will embarrass you.</p>
<p>              “Want me to break his phone for you?” MJ offered. Chuckling, Peter just shook his head before his phone buzzed with a text from Happy. Quickly pecking MJ on the cheek (with her rolling her eyes at him) he hurried out the front door to the limo idling in the street.</p>
<p>              As Peter walked towards the car, he couldn’t seem to get his mind off the idea of the field trip. He didn’t even know why it bothered him. He knew Tony would defend him and confirm his internship.</p>
<p>He wondered if Tony even knew this was happening. It’s not like he had much to do with the company these days, aside from designs and putting his stamp of approval on things. He mostly just left it all in Pepper’s capable hands.</p>
<p>              Peter opened the backdoor and slid onto the leather seats. “Hey, Happy!”</p>
<p>              “Thank you for being prompt, today!” Happy grumbled as he pulled away from the curb.</p>
<p>              Settling his bag by his feet, Peter continued to dwell on the coming weekend. Tours came through Stark Industries all the time. This was nothing new. It’s not like Tony had purposefully set this up, right? In fact, he was sure his mentor didn’t even know it was happening. Yeah! It’s gotta be that! Maybe Pepper forgot what school he went to when she allowed it to be scheduled, and Tony didn’t get the memo about it. That sounds plausible.</p>
<p>              Besides, as far as he knew, Flash wouldn’t even get <em>close </em>to seeing Tony. Mr. Stark had said many times he makes himself scarce for tour groups and didn’t allow anyone in the labs. He likely wouldn’t even be at the main building.</p>
<p>              The car drifted to a halt at a red light. Someone rode by on a bike. Peter watched as he sped across the road and out of sight.</p>
<p>              Even if the class <em>did </em>meet Tony, he doubt he’d do more than tell some bad puns and show off inventions.</p>
<p>              The car began moving again.</p>
<p>              But maybe…maybe Tony <em>had </em>known about it all along, and didn’t want to tell Peter? Oh god, maybe it was his plan the whole time- he’d tell the class that he’d never heard of Peter, and-</p>
<p>              <em>Wait. Stop. That’s just getting too ridiculous. </em>Peter shook his head, hoping to erase the thoughts like an etch-a-sketch. Sometimes his mind ran wild with anxious thoughts. He hated that he was even thinking about this so much.</p>
<p>              Still, he did wonder how Flash would react if he couldn’t get confirmation from Tony himself about the internship? He wouldn’t put it past him to pretend he got off-camera confirmation and say he couldn’t show it on his channel.</p>
<p>              Happy’s voice suddenly broke the silence. “Okay. What’s going on, kid?”</p>
<p>              Peter startled. “Uh…”</p>
<p>              “Cause you never shut up, and now suddenly you’re quiet? I get the feeling I’m gonna regret asking, but is everything…okay?”</p>
<p>              This made Peter smile slightly. Happy could pretend all he wanted to, they both knew that deep down, he truly cared for the teen. Even knowing this, Peter hesitated for a moment before nervously blurting out, “Did you know about a field trip to Stark Industries this weekend?”</p>
<p>              Happy cocked an eyebrow in a way that would make Tony proud. “No. Why? Is your class going?”</p>
<p>              “N-not mine. But this guy in some of my classes is going and he’s, you know, being kind of a jerk, and…I was just…wondering if you knew?”</p>
<p>              “Why are you worried about this kid if you’re not going to be there with him?”</p>
<p>              He paused, but then decided against bringing up everything that had gone through his head. He simply shrugged. “I dunno…”</p>
<p>              “Kid, you know if it’s upsetting you, you could just tell Tony and hell take care of it, right?”</p>
<p>              <em>He’d probably just laugh if I told him…</em></p>
<p>“Yeah. I know.”</p>
<p>              The two fell silent for the remainder of the drive to the tower.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>              He didn’t even realize he’d zoned out until a dirty grease rag flew through the air and covered his face. Peter whipped it off, dropping it onto the lab floor, and glared at his mentor, who was now whistling innocently, pretending he hadn’t thrown it. Tony met his angry face and smiled.</p>
<p>              “Ya know, you look adorable when you try to look angry, kid.” Tony commented.</p>
<p>              “Very funny, Mr. Stark.” </p>
<p>              Tony’s grin fell. Putting down the wrench in his hand, he faced the teen. “Okay, Pete, start talking.”</p>
<p>              The scowl on Peter’s face was replaced by a look of confusion. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>              “Well, let’s see.  You’ve been zoning out since you got down here, you handed me a hammer when I asked you for a screwdriver, totally ignored my perfectly good joke about you ‘screwing that up,’ you’re not coming at me with snarky comebacks, and your Peter-Tingle didn’t sense the rag before it hit your face.”</p>
<p>              Peter groaned. “Oh, come on! Don’t tell me May’s got you calling it my ‘Peter-Tingle’ too!”</p>
<p>              “I think I did just tell you.” he laughed. When Peter didn’t respond, opting for staring at the loose screws scattered on the floor instead, Tony reached over and ruffled his hair. “Something’s up with you, kid. Lay it on me.”</p>
<p>              He shook his head. “You’ll just…you’ll just laugh at me…”</p>
<p>              Tony’s face softened. “What? No, of course I won’t!” Peter looked down at the ground. “Peter. Why would think I would laugh at something bothering you?” When he didn’t reply, Tony continued. “Kid, I’m not gonna laugh. I just want you to tell me.”</p>
<p>              Peter lifted his face and met his mentor’s eyes. Then, as if his mouth had plans of its own, everything spilled out.</p>
<p>              “Okay, this is really stupid, but that really obnoxious kid, Flash, told me that his business class is going to be coming to S.I. this weekend, and that he’s going be broadcasting to his stupid YouTube channel when he ‘reveals’ that my internship is fake! I’m trying to not let it bother me, because who cares what he thinks, and the internship is more real than he’ll ever know, but it <em>is </em>bothering me, because what if he doesn’t see you and then that just confirms for him what he thinks, and if he <em>does </em>see you, what if he’s still not convinced, and  I’m scared you’re going to try to tell embarrassing stories about me, and besides that, I feel like a little kid for getting so upset about a bully, and-”</p>
<p>              His rant was cut off by Tony placing his hands on his shoulders. “Is that what’s got you so distracted today?” Peter looked at the floor again, biting his lip as he felt his cheeks heat up.</p>
<p>              “I told you it was dumb…” his voice was just above a whisper.</p>
<p>              “Pete, look at me.” After a moment, the teen slowly lifted his face. “I don’t care how dumb you think it is, if something’s gotcha down, just tell me, okay?” He waited until Peter nodded before he let his hands fall from his shoulders. “I know Pep had mentioned something about a tour through the main floors of the tower, but I didn’t pay much attention to who was coming. I’m sorry this has upset you so much, kid!”</p>
<p>              Peter shrugged, his shoulders feeling oddly lighter. “S’okay, Mr. Stark.”</p>
<p>              “Do you want me to have Pep cancel?”</p>
<p>              The teen’s eyes widened. “No! No. If you do that, it’ll just make me look worse.”</p>
<p>              Tony cocked his head to the side. “How? Are they going to claim you bribed Pepper somehow to cancel it to ‘hide your secret’?”</p>
<p>              Peter was silent for a moment before mumbling, “…well, when you say it out loud, it sounds really dumb…”</p>
<p>              His mentor laughed. “Pete, I promise ya, this tour won’t make things any worse for you! I’ll make sure of it.” He reached for the wrench. “By the way, if you don’t think I caught that concern about me embarrassing you, don’t worry, I heard it loud and clear!”</p>
<p>              The teen froze and looked up. “You did?”</p>
<p>              “Duh! And I’m gonna be sure to do everything I can to make it come true!”</p>
<p>              “You wouldn’t!”</p>
<p>              “Don’t you worry, Underoos, I know the <em>perfect </em>stories to tell to your schoolmates!”</p>
<p>              His cheeks heating up again, Peter put his face down on the workbench. Oh god. That was even worse than anything other possible outcome.</p>
<p>              As he went back to work, Tony added, “Also, Pete, lemme ask you something. Got any plans, this weekend?”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Bright and early Saturday morning, a class of twenty-five students filed off the bus as two teachers stood by. Most of them held coffee cups, and excitedly chattered as they were led into the lobby of Stark Industries. Flash already had his camera rolling and was excitedly narrating, much to the chagrin of most of the class.</p>
<p>Among the students in this class were Ned and MJ, the both of them having been in the building before. Still, that didn’t stop Ned from gazing around in excitement as if seeing it all for the first time. MJ simply shook her head and went along with the rest of the class.</p>
<p>Once inside, the kids were each given guest ID cards and an intern gave them a run down of what the day would be like. They’d be given a brief history of the company, get to view some of Howard Stark’s works, hear from some people from the different business departments discuss their jobs, and have lunch before heading home.</p>
<p>An intern lead them around the building. As she rattled off her usual speeches about how the company was formed, Flash was excitedly filming everything he could, catching dirty looks from the intern, as well as the teacher. The few times he was asked to not record something, the moment they were in the clear, his phone was back out.</p>
<p>Right as they were about to head to lunch, the elevator nearby dinged and the doors opened, revealing Pepper Potts, a warm smile on her face.</p>
<p>              “Ms. Potts!” the intern gasped. “I didn’t know you’d be joining us today!”</p>
<p>              Pepper walked over. “Ah, I had a few cancellations in my schedule, so I figured why not come meet the class?” She turned to face the bewildered students. “Hello, everyone! As you seem to know, I’m Virginia Potts, or as you may know me as, ‘Pepper,’ CEO of Stark Industries!” As her eyes scanned the small crowd of students, she caught sight of Ned and MJ and her smile grew a little bigger. “Now, I know you kids are likely about to go have lunch, but I have a special surprise before then! Everyone follow me into the elevator- you all get to see Tony Stark’s personal laboratory!” The students followed her eagerly, all chatting excitedly. The teacher shushed them as they crammed into the elevator. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., to the lab, please!”</p>
<p>              “Right away, Ms. Potts.” The A.I. responded before the elevator began to descend.</p>
<p>              Flash held up his phone, but then lowered it before putting it cautiously halfway back up. “Is Mr. Stark gonna be there?”</p>
<p>              Pepper turned to him, looking right into his camera. “He is! He can’t wait to show you some of his latest work!”</p>
<p>              Right as the elevator reached the floor, they heard a loud bang. Everyone jumped.</p>
<p>              “Don’t worry, kids, it’s probably nothing! Mr. Stark tends to have small explosions all the time, and it’s usually not a big deal!”</p>
<p>              “Usually?” some of the students questioned anxiously.</p>
<p>The elevator opened, and they were greeted by glass doors that from behind, were clouded with thick grey smoke. Trying not to panic, Pepper yelled a stern, “Stay here a sec!” and quickly punched in her access code before opening the doors.</p>
<p>              Before she could speak, a voice from the smoke said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., fans, please!” A moment later, the smoke was blown away by loud fans, revealing a soot-covered Tony on the floor, reeling from the explosion. He got himself to his feet and dusted himself off, finally addressing the crowd of teenagers pushing to get a closer look. “Hey, kids! It’s all clear, you can come on in. Take a moment to look around, just don’t touch anything without asking!” Slowly the kids filed into the room, their looks of concern soon being replaced by ones of astonishment.</p>
<p>              Pepper walked over to Tony, wiping some soot off his cheek before kissing it. “Having fun?”</p>
<p>              “Just a little mishap with the suit, no big deal!”</p>
<p>              A sudden laugh got their attention. “Too bad Penis Parker couldn’t be here for us to see his lies come crumbling down!” Flash was filming on his phone, cackling with glee.</p>
<p>              Tony scowled in his direction, before locking eyes with Pepper. Devious smirks crept across their faces, before Tony yelled, “Hey, Pete! You okay, kid?”</p>
<p>              Out from a far corner of the lab rolled DUM-E, his wheels leaving a trail of extinguisher foam. Following behind him was a foam-soaked Peter Parker. Despite being slightly shaken from the explosion, the teen grinned from ear to ear when he saw his classmates- all of whom stopped what they were doing and stared.</p>
<p>              Flash’s jaw dropped so fast Peter wonder if he could’ve dislocated it.</p>
<p>              “I’m right here, Mr. Stark! DUM-E got a little trigger-happy!”</p>
<p>              The droid beeped excitedly before zipping over to its creator. Tony shook his head, clicking his tongue.</p>
<p>              “Little bastard hits the kid with the extinguisher, but not me. I feel so betrayed!”  he said dramatically, causing the droid to beep again, as if in retort.</p>
<p>              “Oh come on, Mr. Stark! It’s not your fault if DUM-E loves me more!”</p>
<p>              His mentor chuckled and walked to him, causally slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Everyone, I think you already know my intern, Peter Parker!”</p>
<p>              The whole class was in stunned silence, save for MJ who was cracking a half-smile at the sight of her boyfriend’s foam-soaked clothing, and Ned who covering his mouth with his hands, trying not to squeal. Peter smiled; even after his friend had come with him to the lab a few times, Ned couldn’t help but fanboy in the presence of any Avenger, especially Tony.</p>
<p>              Flash was the most stunned. He stood there, phone in hand and jaw on the floor.</p>
<p>              Peter looked his way and gave a shy wave to the camera. “What? I toldja I worked here!” The phone fell from the bully’s hand and cracked on the hard floor.</p>
<p>Tony laughed slightly when he saw that. “Hey Pep, these kids signed waivers, right?” His girlfriend, who was still standing nearby smiled and nodded. “Good. Cause I’m not paying for a new one of those for him.” Reaching for a remote control, he changed the subject. “Hey, who wants to see a cool side project Peter’s been working on by himself?” With a press of a button, in rolled a scale recreation of BB-8. The class snapped out of their stunned silence to marvel at the droid, crowding around it to try to get a good look.</p>
<p>Peter, even with his face bashfully turned towards the floor, couldn’t hide the huge grin on his face as his classmates began asking him question after question on his designs.</p>
<p>While they were distracted, Tony quietly stepped back and over to Pepper. The two of them silently exchanged satisfied grins before turning back to the watching Peter demonstrate a trick he’d programmed BB-8 and DUM-E to do together, while Flash stood awkwardly to the side, his mouth never closing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed it! I know it's not EXACTLY like the prompt, but I hope it's good enough :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>